The Queen of Hearts
by BROOKiECOOKiESCOTT
Summary: That’s where they get you thinking you have a choice. It’s got a little to do with destiny. Fate. What written in the stars. And the fact that women are just a whole lot smarter than us.My take on s6. May contain spoilers. Brucas, Naley
1. Proluge

Hey! This is my first story so bear with me. I know this might have been done before but I think I'm going to take a different approach at this type of storyline. Anways please read & reveiw and I would love to hear everyone's honest opinion! And if you don't like spoilers than I suggest you don't read this chapter becuase it's going to have a huge spiler in it.

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything.**

* * *

_"That's where they get you thinking you have a choice. It's got a little to do with destiny. Fate. What written in the stars. And the fact that women are just a whole lot smarter than us."_

He sits there staring at his phone. He had just talked to Gus and the man really made sense. Now he sits here beyond confused because he had once thought he knew whom to choose. Who to love. But now he realizes it was a never about a choice. It's about Destiny. And he thinks back. Who is his destiny? Who is it that fate wants him with? Three beautiful girls. Three amazing girls with beautiful hearts and deep souls. Three beautiful girls that he once had and let go because he was dumb. Two of those girls would instantly run back to him with just this phone call. But one would claim that she had no feelings for him. Claim that he was just a friend. Claim that she would be happy as long as he was happy. And that was the one he had grown so close to these last couple of weeks.

Lindsey Strauss was a gorgeous yet simple woman. She made being with her easy and after a while it was just like hanging out with your friend. She never pressured him and he she didn't need to hear him say he loved her everyday. She was easy to fall in love with. She was just easy to love. But when his e-girlfriends came to town her insecurities kicked in and he saw a whole different side of her. At first she was just being foolish or so he thought but it took one of his ex-girlfriends to make a comment that stuck in his brain to this very day. _I was once the Lindsey in between Peyton and Lucas. Trust me it is not a fun place to be in._ And then his whole out look on the situation changed. His anger and rage started to show and he was dangerous. Lindsey left him at their own wedding and he was left alone once again. And he blamed it on his curly ex-girlfriend. But now he knew just by listening to the message Lindsey just left him that she would take him back. She would take him back with just his phone call but now he wasn't so sure if he wanted to have her back.

Peyton Sawyer was a beautiful yet complicated woman. She wasn't like Lindsey and she needed to know he loved her all the time. With her it was like being with he female version of him. They understood eachother. They helped eachother. He had made it his thing to save Peyton and for a while he actually believed that was why they were meant to be. Because she was always the damsel in distress and he was the Prince Charming that would come in and save her. Never insecure about their relationship they were dawned the epic couple. People always commented on just how perfect for eachother they were. True Love Always. He wrote a book about her and meant every word he said. But he grew up and he wasn't sure if he was the same person that Peyton had fallen in love with. If he was the same person that believed Peyton was his soul mate. He would always love her but he wasn't quite sure if he would always be in love with her. But he knew if he ever decided that he would just need to call her up and she would be in his arms within two seconds.

Brooke Davis was a stunning yet complex woman. Amazingly independent. And she really didn't need a man to guide her through life. Brooke wasn't like any of his ex-girlfriends. She didn't come close. She was the wild yet deep one. The one who put on a façade and only showed him the real her. The one who needed to be shown that he loved her. The one that knew how to make him laugh and how to make his cry. Brooke was his other half. The missing piece to his puzzle. His one. She was there for him whenever he reached the bottom of the bottom and she did everything he could to help him out of it. She was the light to his darkness. Brooke had always said she wanted to be saved by Lucas but she never needed to be saved because she was just that strong. He had made a destiny shot for her. Wrote letters to her. Promised to be hers forever. And he had always meant it. Over these past few months he had grown close to Brooke and saw just how much deeper she could be and he thought it was beautiful. She was beautiful. And she was the one who would probably not welcome him back with open arms because he would have to fight for her.

_It's got a little to do with destiny. Fate. What written in the stars._

Replaying that sentence over in his head again and again he finally realized something. He knew whom he was destined to be with. Who fate wanted him to be with. And who he loved.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey it's me. I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you wanna get married tonight?"


	2. Marry Me

Okay, so these first few chapters might confuse you but I promise everything will be explained pretty soon. Also, the chapters will be getting longer than this. Thanks for all the great reviews. Also I wanna say thanks to my friend for having her frined make me a banenr for the story! Thanks so much!

Banner- i38./2m6shhd.png

* * *

"Hey it's me. I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you wanna get married tonight?" He asked his voice cracking from his nervousness. He gulped down when he noticed a bead of sweat make its way down his face. A huge frown overtook his face as the person on the other line started cracking up.

"_Lucas?"_

"Yeah, it's me. What's so funny?" His frown deepened as he heard her still giggling on the other end.

"_Are you drunk? Or is this just some kind of prank call your trying out? Or are you looking for my best friend?" She questioned not believing the words that just came out of his mouth._

"No I'm not drunk or prank calling. And I called you because I wanted to you not to talk to your best friend. So what do you say?" He asked as he ran a hand over his buzzed head and let out a nervous chuckle. He could picture her face right now. Slowly turning from her playful smirk to her serious frown.

"_You just asked me to marry you?" She asked as she walked down the empty streets of Tree Hill. Her face was a mixture of shock and confusion. And she needed to keep asking the question because she needed to see if what he was saying was real._

"Yeah I did. So what do you say? Do you want to be the future Mrs. Scott?" He asked with a playful tone to his voice hoping to get her playful side out of her. He just needed something to reassure him that she wasn't mad or happy. He just needed to know how she felt about all of this.

"_I say you're completely out of your mind. Weren't you just in love with Lindsey?" She asked as she entered her store. She sent her assistant a small smile and nodded._

"Well I realized who was truly in my heart. And it's you." He said a little frustrated. He didn't want to be having this conversation on the phone. He knew it wouldn't be easy to convince her but with the questions she was firing off right now he just knew it was going to be harder than he thought.

"_Mhmmm…" She said as she walked over to the counter and nodded for her assistant to leave. "You do know I'm not blonde nor curly right?" She asked her voice teasing as if she thought this whole thing were a joke._

"I'm not joking Brooke. You're the one in my heart and you're my forever. Come on?" Lucas said in a serious stern tone to show Brooke that he wasn't joking this time. He was serious about being with her and making it work. She was the one who was his destiny. And it took him this long to realize it but he wasn't going to let her slip away again.

"_Lucas why are you doing this? Were friends. All those feelings were left in high school. We grew up and we changed. And not to mention my best friend is head over heels in love with you." Brooke said as she took a black book out of her bag and slipped it underneath the counter._

"Brooke I was sitting here. Just wondering about my life. And these words kept replaying in my head. It has a little to do with Destiny. Fate. What's written in the stars. And I got to thinking about who fate always led me to and no matter what it was always you Brooke. You were the one who was there when both my dreams came true. You were the first one there when we won state championship and when I found out my book was being published. And not to mention I'm giving you one of these long and embarrassing speeches over the phone." Lucas explained as he looked around at the people that were walking through the airport. There was a couple that looked so in love and Lucas' heart ached for that.

"_Lucas. Don't do this. Not now. Not when I can finally trust you again. Not when I can finally be your friend again. We were doing so good." Brooke said as she walked toward the door with her keys in hand. "Lucas I-" she was cut off when a large man in a black mask came to the door. Brooke looked up at him in horror and let out a loud scream when he struck her in the face._

"Brooke? Brooke? Are you still there?" Lucas asked worriedly after he heard her scream. He pressed the phone to his ear so he could hear more of what was going on. He heard glass break and he heard pounding. He heard Brooke yelling for someone to stop. He heard sobbing. "Brooke! Brooke!" He yelled loudly trying to see if he could catch her attention but after a choked out _"Lucas!" _rang from across the line the phone went dead.

Lucas stared at the phone in shock. He wasn't sure what just happened but he had a bad feeling in his stomach. He knew something happened to Brooke because she wouldn't be screaming and crying like that. Quickly he got up and walked toward the exit of the airport. But then he remembered he was least half an hour away from Tree Hill. So he pulled out his phone and called the only person he could think of.

"_Hello?"_

"I need your help. It's Brooke."


	3. RedRoom

Okay, so I know the first part might be like wtf to you guys but Peyton and Chris are going to play a very big part in my story. And it might take another chapter or two for everyone to completetly understand where I'm going with this but trust me this is purely _Brucas and Naley. _You'll see who Peyton ends up with in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

It was quiet in her office. She stood her back facing the door as she looked through some record documents and waited for her first project to call her back. She was lost in her thoughts of Lucas, the phone call, and work she failed to notice the door open or the footsteps that sounded in the huge office. She failed to notice this until a voice spoke up.

"Well lookie here if it isn't Peyton Sawyer." The familiar voice pointed out causing her to jump slightly before she quickly turned around. Ready to fight anyone she needed off. But her heartbeat went back to normal when she saw who was standing before her. She was surprised and she let it show on her face. He looked the same as when she last saw him. Brown spiky hair, brown eyes, and his menacing smirk.

"Chris Keller? Never thought I'd see you again." Peyton said with a slight smile on her face. Although she hated him back in high school it was good to see a familiar face. A friendly face. "Here to ruin another relationship? Well just to let you know Nathan and Haley have a kid now. So good luck with that one. And well Lucas doesn't know who he wants right now so nothing to ruin there." Peyton continued a hint of sarcasm tinting her voice. He let his smirk overtake his face at this comment.

"Well you know I was just in town and decided I'd come visit an old friend." Chris replied with a slight shrug causing Peyton to send him a doubtful glance. "Fine you caught Chris. I was actually looking for the owner of RedRoom Records." Chris answered as he shoved his hands into his pockets and stared back at Peyton.

"You're looking at her." Peyton answered. It was Chris' turn to let out a surprised expression. "What do you want Chris?" Peyton asked now her voice hinting annoyance as she placed her arms across her chest.

"Well Mrs. Record owner I wanted to talk to you about recording an album. The Chris got kicked off his last record contract because they said he was to much of a _divo._" Chris scoffed in disbelief. Peyton stifled her laughter a bit at this. Just from talking to him for two minutes she could see that he hadn't really changed in personality that much over the years either.

"And I should sign you because?" Peyton asked in confusion. She was confused as to why Chris would want her to sign him. Last thing she heard he was signed to Jive records and was doing good. But seeing as how Chris didn't seem to change at all it wasn't hard to believe that he was kicked off.

"Because I'm Chris Keller. And plus my music sells. And I could make you millions." Chris reasoned causing Peyton to roll her eyes at him. She pointed at the seat in front of her desk while taking her seat. Chris sat down with a smile and crossed his legs.

"How did you even hear about me? I only have one artist out as of now." Peyton asked as she folded her hands and looked at Chris with a raised eyebrow.

"I've met Mia. A pretty little thing. To young though." Chris explained to Peyton as he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his head. "It was at this concert on her tour. Well we got to talking and she told me about this amazing label that would sign me." Chris told the curly blonde as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you think this is a good idea? You and I were never able to get along and I don't think that will change now." Peyton said as she shrugged her shoulders and ran a hand through her hair causing Chris to let out a sigh.

"Listen I'm not trying to ruin anything that's happening in Tree Hill lately. I'm over it. I just want to make my music and be out of your hair." Chris told Peyton giving up his cocky act and becoming serious. He didn't really care for all the Tree Hill drama anymore. He had grown and moved on from it all. That and since they were no longer in high school it was no longer fun.

"Demo?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Sawyer. You've heard the Chris sing. You know I can. So let's skip all the newbie stuff and go straight to the studio. Let me record. You know lay down a couple of tracks and then we'll see about letting it all out." Chris replied rolling his eyes at Peyton. Peyton opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when her cell phone started ringing.

"One minute." She told Chris quickly while she pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket. "Hello?…..Yeah, Hales calm down….What do you mean?….Oh my gosh. Give me five minutes." Peyton said her face paling as she heard the news from her friend on the other line.

"How is Haley anyway?" Chris asked once Peyton hung up the phone. Peyton rolled her eyes as she quickly got her stuff together. "Hey where you going?" Chris asked as he looked at her confused.

"I can't deal with you right now." Peyton sighed as she headed for the door. She stopped though to look back at Chris. "You coming?" Peyton asked figuring she wouldn't be back for a while and she sure as hell didn't want to leave Chris alone in her office. She doesn't trust him and she doesn't know what damage he would do if she did in that case.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

He runs in as fast as his feet can carry him. His breathing is ragged as he ignores the calls of a nurse at the front desk. He had rushed all the way over here once he got news of what had really happened to the brunette he loved so much. He runs to the emergency room lobby where he instantly spots his best friend and brother standing worriedly in the middle. His brunette best friend is nestled into her husband's arms crying and he knows its worse than he initially thought.

"Hales." He breathes out as he stops at the entrance. The two people instantly look up from one another and the crying short brunette quickly untangles herself from her husband's arms and makes her way towards him.

"Lucas." She cries as he takes her in a comforting hug. He can feel her tears soaking through his shirt but right now he doesn't care. All he wants is to know how his love is doing.

"Excuse me sir." A voice sounds behind him. He curses himself when he realizes it's the nurses voice. He turns his head keeping Haley safely in his arms and looks at her with raised eyebrows. "I need to know who your are here for and what's your relations with the person." The nurse says snottily. And if he wasn't so worried for Brooke right now he would probably tell the nurse something rather rude. But he keeps his mouth shut and tells her the only thing he can think of.

"Brooke Davis. Her fiancée." He mumbles before turning back to his family. The nurse smiles and seems to be satisfied with his answer as she turns on her heel and goes back to her desk. Once she leaves Lucas feels its safe to ask the only question on his mind. "What happened to her Nate? Is she okay?" He asks while rubbing Haley's back soothingly hoping to calm her down.

"I don't know man. When you called I rushed over to the store immediately. I found Brooke lying on the floor unconscious looking really messed up. The store was a complete mess and it looks like some kind of burglar." Nathan answers and Lucas swears he hears his voice rise when he tells his about Brooke. And he figures he's right since his brother looks a hot mess himself. He's wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. There's a smudge of blood on parts of his shirt and he has bags under his eyes.

"Luke….I…we…who would do this?" Haley cries as she raises her head up from his chest and looks at him with big watery eyes that almost break Lucas' heart. But then that sadness mixes with tendrils of anger and he wants to just rip apart the guy who would do that to his pretty girl.

"Well where is she now?" Lucas questions.

"They said something about surgery. Like I said Luke she was really messed up when I got to her. Right now all we can do is wait and hope for some good news." Nathan said with a shrug as he collapses on a nearby chair. Lucas nods his head in agreement because he knows his brother is right. As much as he wants to know how Brooke is doing right at this very moment he knows that the doctors have to do their job. On another note he realizes that Haley has clamed down and is completely quiet now.

"Where's Jamie?" He asks noticing for the first time that his blonde nephew wasn't anywhere to be seen. But then again Lucas didn't think Nathan and Haley would want Jamie to witness something like that. Lucas moves to sit and places Haley on a chair gently.

"With my mom. " Nathan answers as he stares in front of him solemnly. Lucas nods and looks over at Haley who has tears rolling her down her cheeks as she stares at her wedding band. Causing a pain to go through Lucas' heart. Maybe if he had never called Brooke up and asked her to marry him she would be in her house right now. Designing clothes and making jokes about what crap in on t.v. right now. And he feels angry with himself because he was supposed o be helping Brooke with her loss of Angie. Not at the airport realizing whom he loved. He could've protected her.

"Family of Brooke Davis."


	4. I'm Back

Hey everyone,

I know I've been away for awhile but I've had alot of personal problems going on plus I lost my computer and just got a new one. If anyone would like me to update this story then I would be happy to do so.

XOXO Me :)


End file.
